Eu amo te odiar
by Lady-BB
Summary: Harry Potter foi deixado na porta da casa dos Malfoy um pouco depois de Voldemort ser derrotado. Draco Malfoy passa a odiar o novo intruso em sua casa. Com o passar dos anos, os dois começam a terem sentimentos diferentes um pelo outro. DMXHP.


**Autora:** Lady-BB

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, e sim à J.K. Rowling e outras pessoas que não são eu. Eu não pretendo ganhar dinheiro com essa fic, apenas me divertir.

**Alerta:** Essa fic possui conteúdo yaoi, slash, que contém dois caras se agarrando. Se não gosta, aperte naquela flechinha de Voltar ou no x que fecha a janela. Depois não diga que eu não avisei.

**Shipper:** DM x HP

**Classificação:** K+ (por enquanto)

**Resumo:** Harry Potter foi deixado na porta da casa dos Malfoy um pouco depois de Voldemort ser derrotado. Assim, é adotado por eles, tendo que agüentar o ódio que seu "irmão" Draco Malfoy tem por ele. Mas, será que com o passar dos anos, os dois não se passam a ver com novos olhos? DMxHP

**Atenção:** Eu nem sei porque eu escrevi essa fic xD. Que fique claro que é a primeira que eu mesma faço, então sejam bonzinhos...

**Prólogo **

Narcissa Malfoy olhou para o bebê de cabelos pretos desarrumados e os olhos verdes-esmeraldas em seus braços. O bebê a observa com curiosidade. Narcissa mal podia acreditar que alguém pudesse ter deixado um bebê tão bonito quanto aquele em sua porta. Sim, ela já tinha um bebê com Lucius Malfoy, o pequeno Draco. Narcissa amava o filho, com seus cabelos platinados como os dela e os de Lucius e os olhos cinzas mais bonito que já vira, a pele tão branca. Ela e o marido haviam conversado sobre a decisão de ter mais filhos, mas eles sabiam que não aconteceria. Para a mulher ficar grávida pela primeira, e única vez, foram dois anos de tentativas frustradas.

Esse bebê deveria ter mais ou menos a idade de Draco. Foi quando notou uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa do menino. Ela quase desmaiou de surpresa. Em seus braços estava Harry Potter, o Menino-que-sobreviveu, que supostamente havia derrotado Voldemort? Era demais pra ela. Sentou-se no elegante sofá ainda com o bebê em seus braços. O que podia fazer? Esperar Lucius chegar, antes de tomar qualquer decisão lhe parecia o mais correto. Como o bebê parar ali era o que mais a intrigava. Quem deixaria o grande salvador do Mundo Mágico com os Malfoy? Haviam se livrado de todas as acusações, mas não deixavam de serem considerados suspeitos.

Quando Lucius chegou, alguns minutos depois, Narcissa lhe disse:

- Você vê esse bebê, Lucius? Não vai acreditar em quem é. É Harry Potter.

Lucius se sentiu abatido:

- Harry Potter? O que ele está fazendo aqui?

- Eu não sei. Fui lá fora ver como as coisas estavam e o vi em nossa porta. Lucius, o que faremos? Não podemos abandoná-lo por aí!

Lucius Malfoy sentou-se ao seu lado, pensando. Aquele era o garotinho que havia derrotado o seu mestre. Um mestre que ele considerava invencível, o que se provara uma mentira, pois fora vencido por uma criança, por um bebê. Sim a reputação dos Malfoy estava meio suja no Mundo Mágico. Não seria essa a oportunidade perfeita para limpar o nome da família, cuidando do garoto Potter? Também havia Draco. Desde cedo notara como seu filho iria se tornar mimado. Mas Draco ainda era uma criança, certamente se acostumaria com a presença de outra criança em casa. E aquele velhote de Dumbledore? Com certeza iria reclamar, mas a culpa era do velho. Ele deixou a criança sem proteção, e qualquer um a deixara na porta da _sua_ casa. O velho com certeza deveria deixá-lo cuidar da criança, pois ele a recebera em sua casa, salvando-a de qualquer mal.

Lucius observou a esposa, e disse:

- Nós vamos ficar com a criança.

Narcissa mordeu o lábio inferior, refletindo:

- Como?

- Não se preocupe. Amanhã mesmo falarei com Dumbledore, para ver o que ele dirá em sua defesa.

Narcisa assentiu, e ambos ficaram em silêncio.

* * *

- Draco, não me culpe. Você sabe que a culpa não é minha! – Disse Harry.

- Eu não agüento mais isso, _Potter_! Me deixa em paz! – Gritou Draco, e fechou a porta de seu quarto antes que Harry pudesse lhe seguir.

Draco Malfoy sempre detestara Harry Potter. Sempre. Desde que se lembrava, Potter era o mais querido. Potter era o famoso, o glorioso, o _poderoso _salvador do mundo mágico. Todos adoravam Harry Potter. Ele sentia que até os seus pais, os seus próprios pais gostavam mais de Potter do que dele, que era um verdadeiro Malfoy!

Desde pequeno, Draco tentara se acostumar com Harry Potter em sua vida. Tentara dividir os seus brinquedos, tentara dividir as suas idéias, os seus conhecimentos. Mas Harry Potter era completamente diferente dele, em todos os aspectos.

Lembrou-se da vez em que disse com toda a crueldade que conseguira acumular junta, que Harry havia sido abandonado pelos pais, apenas pra lhe _infernizar _a vida, a vida que antes era só dele. Disse que Harry era um intruso naquela casa. E agora, Harry Potter tinha a coragem de executar um feitiço simples melhor do que ele, e ainda dizer que " A culpa não era dele" naquele tom inocente.

Mas Draco esperava ansioso eles irem para o primeiro ano em Hogwarts. Sim, ele tinha a certeza de que entraria na Sonserina. Sua família inteira era de lá. Já sentia a decepção de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy ao saberem que seu queridinho Harry havia ficado numa casa tão patética quanto a Lufa-Lufa, ou a Corvinal. Pior ainda se Potter fosse para a Grifinória, pensou Draco esperançoso.

Draco Malfoy odiava Harry Potter, e o queria longe de si. Quanto mais longe, melhor.

**

* * *

****N/A: **Hey, pessoinhas!! Espero que gostem da fic e me animem a continuar. Isso inclui reviews, pelo menos uma, pra me deixar feliz!! \o/

Até o próximo capítulo (tomara) o/


End file.
